Free-Spirit
by Nyanko-sensei Yu
Summary: Shaoran's journey into the world of Pokémon, where she travels through the Sinnoh Region, collecting badges and ribbons on the way. Paul/OC


**_Hello, I know I'm starting three stories at once – but really is a bad habit. Once I get an idea, I want to make a story off it. But don't worry, I'll be updating my other two sooner or later._**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

Shaoran irritably made her way through town, disappointed and furious at both herself and Professor Rowan. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock that Saturday night after finally finishing school and had hurried over to his laboratory only to find it a mess and that his three Pokémon were already taken by other trainers.

Grumbling, she rolled her father's minimized Alakazam's great ball in her palm, sorely disappointed. Now, she would have to wait for next year – or worse, have to continue through school to get a normal job. Though she enjoyed studying Pokémon behavior and how to take care of Pokémon, the effort in her studies thus far would be useless if she didn't get her own Pokémon to journey with.

She stopped by the docks and the sailors gave her sympatric glances once understanding her sour expression and empty Pokémon belt other than her father's great ball. She climbed into her boat and rowed herself back down the river towards her isolated home.

The water Pokémon swam past her undeterred by her familiar presence on the river, some following her on her fifteen minute boat ride home. She smiled briefly at the multiple Tentacool, the few Goldeen, and large amounts of Magikarp. Once she reached her dock, she tied the boat to the side tightly, grabbing her backpack she had made for her journey – now useless- and made her way to her house.

Her father, Len, was sitting at the counter with a tied dazed expression and a mug of hot chocolate in his bear-like hands. Her father's Ururang and Medicham looked up from their work and watched her settle onto the chair beside him before rolling his Alakazam's great ball to him.

"Yare, yare." He sighed, releasing his Alakazam, who looked ashamed that he couldn't help her when she was asking the professor for a Pokémon repeatedly. Shaoran laid her head in her arms with a defeated sigh. Her father's Pokémon shared a look before nudging their trainer. Her father pulled out another mug of hot chocolate and slid it to her, as if he knew that there were no Pokémon left at the laboratory for her to have.

"I knew this would happen." He scratched the back of his head, laughing deeply when she raised her head to give him a glare, though her eyes were clear of any signs of tears. "Like father like daughter, as your mom would say." Shaoran perked at the mention of her mother. "When I was your age, I did the exact same thing. I forgot to set the alarm clock in my excitement and woke up too late for a Pokémon. Luckily for me, my parents had a friend who was willing to give me their newly caught Abra."

Alakazam seemed to blush, and hide his face with his spoons – making his two fellow Pokémon laugh at him. Shaoran pulled her black hair out of her low ponytail, curiously eyeing her father. The big burly man looked young for his thirty-six years, with black hair and silver eyes that matched her own.

Her father stood up and walked away without a word, leaving her jaw-slacked and confused. _Was he just going to leave it there?_ She wondered, running her hands through her hair and massaging her temples from the oncoming headache. Len returned and shoved something in her direction. Shaoran blinked and looked down at the warmth in her hands, her eyes widening comically wide and she sputtered in confusion. The large, warm Pokémon egg shook in her hands as if in response, its egg decorated in green spots.

"Where did you get this!?" Shaoran finally said after she calmed down, hugging the precious egg to her chest carefully.

"I got a call about some Pokémon wreaking havoc in the Great Marsh, so when I went to go calm the Drapion and Kangaskhan that were bothering the other wild Pokémon, I found this egg all by its lonesome self." Shaoran sweet dropped at her father's deadpanned expression. "I got to keep the egg as payment, along with some extra cash." He also handed her the wad of cash, making her fumble at the rather large amount that he considered 'extra cash'.

Though her father was odd, he was born and raised with his rich family. Despite living in a small, cozy house that was surrounded by trees – making him look like a hermit to a select few – her father seemed to care very little for money at all. He worked as a Pokémon peace keeper, traveling around the world to help with Pokémon problems. Thanks to him, Shaoran knew much more about Pokémon than the average trainer would.

"What Pokémon is it?" She asked hopefully.

"You'll see soon, it will most likely hatch before your tenth birthday." Her father finished his hot chocolate and smiled at her. Because Shaoran's birthday was November 14th, she was allowed to start early because of the Professor, who did so as a favor to her father after her father helped calm down some of his Pokémon on numerous occasions.

"Thanks dad!" She through her arms around him and hugged him tightly, being cautious with the egg. She hurried out of the kitchen into her room and laid down with her egg.

**_000000000000000000000000_**

**_I'm sure that many kids get sent back when there isn't any Pokémon left, unless the Pokémon professor has extra (Pikachu), surely not only three kids every year come to get Pokémon. Or every month, or whatever._**

**_Technically, Shaoran is a few months younger than Ash, Paul, ect. (Or something, Ash's birthday is not completely certain. Either way, she'll be a few months/days/whatever younger than them)_**

**_…..and no this is not an Ash/OC, its Paul/OC and possibly someone else later down the anime. And since this is an anime were people have purple, blue, green, ect hair and eye colors, then it is acceptable to my OC to have silver eyes and black hair. Yay!~_**


End file.
